Bloody Snow
by Princess Iceangel
Summary: Bace on a story me and a friend made up which she told me. no pairings and not so much in the 'Romance' side. short oneshot.


PIA: Hi well its a one-shot and well its a short one. Base on a ghost story my friend told me and since Halloween is coming soon I thought maybe I will write this one early.  
Mew Star: Hi! I'm PIA's Mew charter and I'm her with all the others to watch mad Masaya lovers out there.  
Mew Kat: Hi! I'm the same as Mew Star but here to help.  
PIA: You guy mind. Anyway Kish gone to look for Masaya for god knows why. Anyway here is the fic.  
Disclaimer: I don't own TMM but the death story of 'Bloody Snow' and Shinata.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bloody Snow

One cold and dark night. When the clouds cover the stars and only the moon was out. The bright, silver orb shine its silver light on a lone, red haired, young woman about the age of 20 was walking in a pair of black denim jeans, a pink and purple tube top, a blue denim jacket, and black high heels on the sidewalk. She held a black bag containing a phone and mirror to her side. It was Ichigo Momomiya well was Momomiya. Ever since Masaya broke up with her she was depresses and ever since Ryou confessed he loved her and dated for four years and married at ages 19 and 22. Ichigo was walking alone to her home in the city. They move to New York City when they were three month into the marriage. Ichigo was happy since they did love each other very deeply. Any way when Ichigo got home there was Ryou sitting in a forest green armchair read a book. " Hi Honey how was you day?" He asks with a smile. " It was okay not great but okay." She said with a sigh but still had a smile on her face. After supper which was sweet and sour chicken and rice with green beans and strawberries, than they went to bed. When morning came Ryou heard a scream. " What the..." He was cut off when he saw Ichigo on the floor looking at the wall. Ryou turn to see what Ichigo was seeing. He was horrified when he saw a message written in blood. The message says ' Ichigo Come to me please I love you from Kish.' Ichigo ran to Ryou and clench on his shirt and whispered " I'm scared Ryou" Ryou hold his wife tightly and said to her " It will be okay dear. I wouldn't take you from me."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

About nightfall Ichigo Shirogane was walking home from her work. She forgot the message thanks to her friend Shintata, who was sing her hit song at their work and took her out to eat, and was sing her favorite song from the E-jumps. When she got home she saw blood a lot of blood leading to the kitchen. When she enters she had to scream her lunges for there was a dead, bloody, and beheaded Ryou and over him was a bloody Kish holding a one of his swords. Ichigo had her hand cover her mouth and back away from Kish as he walks up to Ichigo. " Kitty why are you back away from me?" he ask, but she was too shock to answer him, but she kept backing up until she was up against a wall. Kish kept walk up to her and put his hands holding her arms down. " Kitten why walking away from me. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll never hurt you?" he told her and kisses her sweetly on the lips, but then he deepens it by putting his tongue in her mouth. Ichigo, who close her eyes when he first touches her lips, try to get away from him. She finally did and ran out the door. Kish was mad and upset he follows her to the park.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the park Ichigo stop at an old sakura tree. When Kish held a blade to her neck. " Ichigo why do you run from me?" he asks her. " Kish you killed Ryou and I'm afraid that you will…" She was cut off by Kish kissing her again. " Ichigo I love you and to be together I have to do this." He told her once apart. He took his sword and slash at her chest. " K-K-Kish I-I d-d- did lo-love you" and with that Ichigo died in Kish's arms. Kish put her down and stab himself in the heart and held Ichigo on the grown with him kiss her 'til he die as well. After they died it started to snow. As it snowed it cover the crimson blood turning it into crimson water

Fin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PIA: okay her you go hope you enjoy it even though I killed some people so… DON'T KILL ME!  
Kish: Don't worry PIA is scared you viewer will be mad at her.  
PIA: Where did you come from?  
Kish: nowhere. /innocent look/


End file.
